


Wings of Homecoming

by Blackwolfhunting



Series: Power [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Badass Lance, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Glowy Wings, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Mates, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Tired Lance (Voltron), White-Haired Shiro (Voltron), Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: All is going well, but then Haggar has to stick her nose where it doesn't belong and where it isn't wanted.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Krolia & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Power [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Wings of Homecoming

He was in the infirmary around the clock. There was no leaving it at this time and he wasn’t going to try and chance it. No one was going to make him either. 

He’ll give it to his team though, they had tried to get him out the last few days to get some rest and food. He had just glared and trilled threateningly at them. He would not allow his team to sway him now.

Especially since Lotor and Allura were leaving the castle to head into the quintessence void. 

That had his teeth grinding, but the princess had ignored his concerns when he had brought them up to her, and so there was nothing he could do but be with his mate and wait. 

He sighed as he looked at said mate, resting on a cot that Coran had acquired from somewhere. His face was lax in sleep and his color had returned after several days of his return. Though he couldn’t say the same for his hair and wings. 

The once beautiful black color to both had faded completely to white. Like a sun bleached shell that had been weathered at by the sand. It was beautiful to look at and Lance didn’t stop himself from running his fingers through both.  
He tediously and fastidiously cleaned the wings over and over again. He didn’t want his mate to wake up in this body and feel gross and covered in grime. He wanted him to wake clean and happy and comfortable. 

He shook his head as he ran his fingers through the somewhat stiff hair from the no rinse shampoo used on it. “I hope you wake up again soon. There’s so much I need to tell you and so much we need to do and just too much for me to handle on my own.” He admitted with a sniffle, tears flooding the corner of his eyes.

He had been under a lot of pressure the few months that they had the fake Shiro. The fake had always tried to take control out from under Lance, forcing him to go all top dog on the fake constantly. It didn’t help that his team hardly took his side and would listen to the other, and then you take the fact that Keith was constantly leaving for Blade missions and leaving them without Voltron and an incomplete team.

He was pretty sure that the Red paladin had been trying to force Red to choose a different Paladin but she had stuck strong to Keith. That was something Lance had been thankful for, even as Keith continued to leave.

Like he had a week ago and still hadn’t returned from his mission. He had called up Kolivan and demanded the other back, but had been told that the other had been on radio silence since he left. He hadn’t felt good about that and told the Blade leader that as soon as Keith was back on, that he was to return to the castle no matter what. And if he didn’t…well…Kolivan and Keith both would not like what Lance would do in retaliation.

After all, it would take very little to convince the red lion to go and retrieve her paladin no matter where he was.  
He sighed as he leaned forward, moving his hand from Shiro’s head to his chest, where he rest his palm and then allowed the rest over him to lean against the cot. He had hardly slept and he could hardly keep his eyes open for much longer. He needed sleep and he needed to eat and get something to drink.

All of which he knew he should do.

He was incapable at the moment and instead stayed where he was, leant against the cot and about ready to get some rest. 

He doubted that he would get any actual sleep but resting his eyes would work just fine. He just needed the migraine he had since getting out of the healing pod after his attack, to go the hell away, or to lessen at least. 

With that, he closed his eyes and listened to his mate take deep breaths and counted the heartbeats he felt against his palm. 

WH

“I don’t know, maybe we should wake Lance up.” Hunk said as he hurried after Pidge to the hangars. Coran was right behind them as they all hurried to get down there and meet their friend. “He is the Black Paladin after all.”

“Yeah, sure, you try and pry him from his mate right now.” Pidge sent a withering glare at the other. “He hasn’t left Shiro’s side since we got his soul into him and I can’t blame him. Especially after what the fake tried to do.” 

“I mean, yeah, but still.” Hunk grumbled as he worried over his friend. The other had refused all nourishment from him and had even thrown a plate at the Yellow Paladin, eyes glowing a bright blue as he about went feral. It had only ended when Hunk had retreated from the room, though he made sure to leave water pouches where the other could find them. 

“Either way, we must get down there so we can welcome back our Red Paladin, especially now that we dearly need him in this time of uncertainty.” Coran stated as he skipped up ahead, making sure to have the two paladin’s attention. “He will need to step up so we don’t have a huge target on our backs.” 

“Let’s just hope Lance get’s his shit together before something big happens.” Pidge snarled at just the thought. They were weakened at the moment and she wasn’t sure that they could handle a major incident at the moment. Down two with only three on board now. That could go very wrong very fast. She just hoped Allura and Lotor returned soon so that way they were down only one instead of two.

“Oh boy, you just jinxed us.” The Samoan rubbed at his face in fear as they came into the hanger, where they could see a pod settle. A familiar and much more advanced version of the pod that it now sat next to. “Is that an Altean Pod?”

“Impossible.” Coran said with wide eyes. “We have what’s left of the Altean society, there’s no way…”

He trailed off as the door to the pod opened and out stepped Keith, who was much taller. Like, same height as Hunk tall, not to mention that he was broader in the shoulders and muscle had built up on him as well. “I’m pretty sure you left for only a week.” Hunk muttered as he looked his friend over.

“In your time, yeah, but mine I was gone for over a year.” Keith stated as he looked at the three of them in concern and determination. “I’ll explain more, but we need to go and take down Lotor now.”

“What!?” Pidge jumped forward with narrowed eyes, ignoring the other two figures that came out of the pod. “Why? He’s done nothing but be kind and willing to help us help the universe. What’s he done that has you gun ho to take him down?” 

“This is Romelle, she can explain why better than I can.” 

The blonde pigtailed Altean jumped forward, stunning the other three. “He’s a monster! He’s been using my people to power his equipment, draining them dry until nothing but a husk is left.” From there, she explained all that she had witnessed and learned, and all that she had come from. 

“Well shit.” Pidge rubbed at her face as she led the race towards the bridge where she would calculate the exit time for Allura and Lotor. “It seems that we’ll have to deal with this then. Just when we thought we could trust the pile of flaming shit too.” Her fingers flew across the panels, with Coran right behind her.

“By the way, who is this.” Hunk tilted his head to take in the female blade operative. She was taller than Keith, with long purple hair in a ponytail. She had the purple marks on both cheeks with the sclera of her eyes yellow and the iris purple. She held a no nonsense aura to her and the way she held herself spoke of power and confidence. “She could be your mom with the way she’s glaring at me.” He whispered to the other.

“That’s cause she is my mom.” Keith ignored the coughing fit the darker skinned male went through as he turned to look at Coran. “Is Lance and Shiro in their rooms or something? We kinda need them here.”

The silence that enveloped them sent shivers down the Red paladin’s spine and his head swiveled to take the three in, trying to figure out what had happened. “I assume that something happened while my son and I were on our mission.” Krolia raised a brow at the group. 

“A lot happened actually, how about you sit down and we can explain what has happened number four….hm, I might have to rethink my numbering.” 

“I just have one more question.” Hunk admitted as he raised his hand before pointing. “What’s with the space wolf?”

WH

His arm burned horrendously. 

He groaned as his arm continued to burn, moving into his shoulder and then his neck and then up to his head, where a buzzing began to form into a migraine. A snarl formed on his face as he fought against the feeling of pain and the sense of wrongness taking over his body. 

‘You must get up, let them in.’ A voice rumbled in his head. ‘Let them in and then bring me Lotor. Give in and do as I command.’ 

He knew that voice. The rasp had been lost but the voice was still recognizable for the power in it. “No…” He groaned out as he tried to fight against it. It all hurt too much. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to fight against it. 

His arm was almost burning hot now, he could smell the burning flesh where the metal met. 

“Shiro?” A voice slurred nearby. “Shiro, are you okay?” It was obvious whoever that was, was trying to wake up. “Hey, what’s going on? Why is your arm activated?” 

‘You will bring Lotor to me. You are mine! Bring him to me!’

Flashes ran across his mind’s eye, terror rising with them as he watched the scenes increase and show horror after horror.

His body moved without his consent, swinging his arm wide towards whoever was next to him. He could feel the heat bear down onto the individual before his body stood and began to move. 

He couldn’t see and he couldn’t control what was happening, but he could hear the scream behind him. He had injured whoever it was that had been at his side, but he hoped it hadn’t been mortal. He prayed it had been a minimal injury and whoever would be alright.

With that, he fell back to fighting against Haggar for his body. Hopefully he could regain control before he did anything too damaging to his team and mate. He had to try with all of his might, after all, he had returned to them just recently, he couldn’t leave them again. 

Never again.

WH

“What the hell!” Keith shouted as he glared at ship that was firing at them. “I thought they had abandon Lotor.” 

“They did!” Pidge shouted as she kept huddled behind the wall she had taken cover behind. “But they must’ve known about the ships before they were left behind. I wonder why they want them now?” 

“Who cares, we just need to take them out before they take them!” 

“Shiro’s gone mad!” Allura’s voice screeched over the intercoms a moment later, catching all of their attention just as a figure ran pass them with a body flung over their shoulder. “He’s taken Lotor and is trying to escape. Stop him before he leaves the Hangar!”

“Shiro?” Keith whispered as he looked around the corner to see said man throw Lotor into the pod before hopping in as well. “What the hell.” 

“We have to stop him.” Pidge shouted as she shot up and held her bayard, ready to fire with a clear shot, but paused. She gulped as Shiro stared at her with blank eyes that glowed in the pupils even as veins of purple starlight weaved over his face and wings. 

She couldn’t shoot. 

The pod lid shut and soon lifted and disappeared. “We lost Shiro and the ships.” Krolia stated as she looked around the hanger, taking in the damage. “What do we do now.”

“Get your asses back to the bridge, we’ve got shit to handle.” A snarl ripped over the coms and Keith would never admit how happy he was to hear his brother-in-law’s voice at that moment. 

WH

Shiro snarled as he fought against the hold he was under. It seemed that the further he got from Haggar, the better, especially as her focus moved from controlling him to concentrating on her son. And wow, that was a horrifying thought. Haggar being the mother of Lotor and the thought that Zarkon would screw that old witch to begin with. 

Either way, he needed to focus. He needed to break the hold on him and get back to Lance. He didn’t know how the other would react to him attacking him, even against his will, and he hoped that his mate wouldn’t go feral because of it. 

With that in mind, he focused himself to a sharp point. A point that would be harder to grab a hold of if needed, but sharp enough to pierce through any veil that covered him. He focused and focused until he felt the connection between him and Haggar thin even more. 

It just needed to be a bit more, just enough to tear at it with his own mental slash, cutting at it until it fully snapped.

His eyes snapped open and he could feel his lungs and heart working overtime. He shook his head as he looked around, taking in the facility he had ended up in.

It was a wide area, opened and silent at the moment. The lights were off from what he could see from where he was standing, a large circular platform that was settled in the middle of the place. He was surrounded on all sides by tubes upon tubes. They obviously held something, but they were blackened at the moment, hiding their contents. 

He gulped as he shook his head once more and looked down at his hands. 

At the Galra arm. 

The thing, that he knew now, connected him to Haggar, to her pervious hold. He had to do something about it so that she couldn’t take hold of him again. He couldn’t keep falling into her grasp like he has. IT was going to actually kill him and keep him dead at some point. 

He looked up and around, trying to find something he could use to get the arm off, if it could be removed at all, but he couldn’t see anything. Nothing was there to chop it off, so that only left getting it removed when he returned to the castle. Hopefully one of the others would be able to help get it off and if all else fails, Keith could just cut it off with his sword. 

He sighed as he began to walk out of the area, moving to leave.

He fell to his knees as his arm scorched and his mind fell into the blackness that was Haggar. ‘No!’ He screamed in his head as his body stood and stayed right where it was. ‘I have to get back to the others! Let me go!’

‘You’ll stay where you are my Champion.’ That voice, Haggar. He gulped as he held still for only a moment, the fear weighing him down at the exact second. Then he was screeching and roaring for his escape. He wanted out and returned to his flock! He wanted his mate! He wanted to be home! ‘You’ll always be mine no matter what Champion. That hasn’t changed even with your return to one of my copies.’

Shiro screamed from inside his head, unable to do anything else.

WH

Lance screamed in pain as Shiro’s arm slammed across his face, searing it with a cruel assuredness. He couldn’t even stop the other from running from the room as he keeled over, hands slammed over the left side of his face to staunch the blood and try to ease the burn. 

He gave another scream before he gritted his teeth and ignored Romelle and stood to his feet. He had a job to do and a mate to retrieve. “To the bridge, now.” He growled as he led the blonde Altean to where they needed to be. 

It took a little longer to arrive at the bridge as his balance seemed off and his depth perception was also gone at the moment. He growled when he slammed into the side of the door but pushed forward. “Lance!” Allura screamed as she got a look at the Blue paladin in horror. “Romelle told me what had happened but, by Altea, this is bad. We need to get you into a healing pod immediately.” 

“Yes, right away. We might still be able to save your eye if we do.” Coran announced as he arrived with a serious look on his face. “Come, we must hurry.” 

Lance hissed at the two, wings flaring out behind them and forcing all three Alteans away from him. “There’s no time.” He growled out as he moved over to his dash, Shiro’s old dash, and hit the intercom there. “Get your asses back to the bridge, we’ve got shit to handle.” Then he released them and collapsed into his seat, hand held against his face tightly. “Bandages are going to have to do.” He announced and turned to look at the advisor. “We don’t have time for me to be in the Healing Pod. Haggar has Lotor and Shiro is gone, again, we have to be ready.”

“Lance! Oh My god!” Hunk shouted in horror as he looked at his friend, taking in the bloody bandages around his face, hiding away his left eye and cheek. 

“We need to get you into the healing pods!” Keith screeched as he ran over to pull the other onto his shoulder to run him to the med bay. “

“We don’t have time.” Lance yanked his arm out of the other’s grip, snarling and trilling angrily. “Lotor is gone, so is Shiro, and we have no idea what Haggar is up to. I’ll go in once all of this is over and we have Shiro back.” He chirped at the end.

Keith chirped worriedly, his wings flaring behind him in agitation. “He is right.” Krolia spoke up, laying a hand on her son’s shoulder. “As much as I agree that he needs healing, we can’t risk separating Voltron again at the moment.”

“But, his eye….” Hunk’s own trill trailed off slowly as Lance shot him a look. 

“Pidge, get on the computers, try and track Lotor. Allura, we need to stay in this area, I have a feeling that when Lotor comes, it’ll be here.” Lance stated as he looked at each. “Coran, I’mma need something for the pain, anything will help. Hunk, get on the monitors and keep an eye around us. We can’t risk being snuck up on at the moment.”

They all nodded slowly but quickly dispersed to do as told. “Keith, I need you to go and get in gear. We aren’t going to have time soon, so make it quick.” 

“What about Shiro?” Keith questioned with a frown as he looked at the Black Paladin. 

“What about him?” By the tensing in his shoulders and the way his wings shuffled and puffed up, Lance didn’t want to answer.

“Are we going to go after him?” Keith’s own feathers puffed up and the low growling in his chest spoke of his own agitation. 

“We have no clue where he’s at the moment.”

“Pidge could track the shuttle he took.”

“And when Lotor comes back? When he comes to enter the void and to take over the galaxy? Where will Voltron be?”

“We could send off one of us.”

“We were already down Voltron when we were attacked!” Lance finally snarled as he stood up, ignoring the jelly knees to glare at the other. “I know you want to go after Shiro, I want to go after Shiro. With everything I’m feeling at the moment, I want to chase him down and bring him back.” 

“Then why aren’t we?” Keith snarled as he walked over to stand over the other, his new advantage almost startling Lance as Keith was now taller than him and his wings were much wider as well. “We could take the lions and hunt him down right now! Bring him back before Lotor gets back if we all go together.” 

Lance scowled before it turned into a frown in thought. He then looked over his shoulder at where the others were obviously eavesdropping. “What do you all think?” He questioned as he turned to look at them. “Think we can leave the castle here with Coran and these two and be back to fight Lotor?” 

They all shared looks, all nodding, smiling at Lance. 

“When haven’t we pulled off the impossible before?” Hunk questioned as he walked over to his friend.

“Especially when we’ve worked together to do it?” Pidge followed. 

“We can go and get him back.” Allura assured. “Coran can watch the castle with these two.”

Lance gave a soft smile before he closed his eyes. The others watched as the dark purple wings began to glow like the night sky. “Alright, to your lions, we have a paladin to rescue!” Lance ordered as he opened his eyes, the sclera a bright purple while his iris were bright blue.

WH

He could feel them. Five people heading in his direction where he was waiting. His wings were folded against his back and his head bowed with his eyes closed. He was waiting for them to come. To come for him. 

‘Destroy them all. Make sure none of them stand while I deal with my son.’ Haggar whispered in his ear. 

His body was still not his to control. She was still controlling him and nothing he did was helping. He was trapped under Haggar’s thumb once more and there was nothing he could do. 

“It’s so good of you to join me.” He felt his lips move and heard his voice, but he couldn’t see anything that was happening. “This is the greatest place for you all to die and for the Lion of Voltron to disappear.”

“I would think Haggar would want the Lions in her control.” Pidge, that was Pidge. So small and fragile, but frighteningly smart and strong. 

“No, that was Zarkon. The emperor could have used their power to fully decimate the universe and build it anew, but he is no longer with us.” He could feel the sneer on his face and the anger that Haggar had for the loss of the tyrant. “It is better for them to be destroyed so that they cannot be in Lotor’s plan works.”

“Makes sense. Get ride of the biggest threat to Lotor and he’ll be able to take over easily.” Hunk, the easily scared but oh so brave and capable Hunk. 

“Yes, without us in his way and access to the void, he’d be unstoppable.” Allura growled out, the stubborn but determined princess was always willing to fight for what was right. 

“That’s right, which was why she sent me here.” He felt his arm move, waving around, hearing the gasps around them. “Even if I were to fall here, she’d be able to replace me rather easily. I’d be able to further serve her and Lotor no matter how many times I perish.” 

“This is sick.” Keith, his hot tempered little brother that had always had his back and never given up on him. No matter if there was evidence he was alive or not. “To replace him so easily like this, to violate my brother like this. I’m going to kill her.” 

“You can try, but my Mistress is much stronger than you all. It would be impossible to stop her, even if you somehow manage to defeat Prince Lotor.” He wanted to gag, to puke and scream and scratch his way back out. 

A low trill echoed out, causing his body to stiffen and his wings to flare. “That won’t be a concern.” Lance, his love and his life. The one he wanted so badly and the one he knew that would help get him out of this situation. “Because you are leaving and Shiro is coming back!”

He could hear the rustle of feathers and then there was yelling and screaming and hissing and so many other sounds of battle. He could feel cuts and bruises appearing on his skin, but he still could not see. He couldn’t see what was happening and that was the hardest part. 

‘Destroy them. Destroy them all!’

‘No!’ he screamed back at her. ‘I won’t! I won’t destroy my family!’ He screeched and fought even harder. He had to get out and help them! Even if it meant he had to die again!

So he fought against her, struggling against her angrily and fiercely. 

Then flashes began to appear. 

He caught glimpses of Pidge.

Then Hunk.

Both fighting against him, blasting him and trying to shock him. Trying to pin him down.

Allura and Keith appeared next.

Both were batting against his metal arm, deflecting it and keeping it from slicing into them and the others. 

Lance was no where when the flashes occurred. He couldn’t see him and he prayed that he hadn’t harmed. That he was still fighting but just not in the flashes he had. 

He clawed viciously and suddenly, he had control.

He screamed and flared his wings before throwing his right arm out in front of him, towards Keith, with pleading eyes. 

Only to blink as all presence of Haggar left his mind and suddenly he was on the floor.

Staring at the sliced off appendage he had since he woke up on Earth all those years ago. 

He gulped as he looked over towards where all five of the Paladins were standing, staring at him warily.

Well, except for one.

The one blue eye that was staring at him in relief. 

He reached his one good hand out towards him slowly, wanting to hold onto the other’s hand tightly and never let go. 

“Shiro.” Lance cried as he ran forward to grab the other’s hand into his own,

Explosions blocked out all sight just before their hands touched. 

WH

The next time he opened his eyes, he was staring up into the back of the Black Lion. He could hear voices talking around him as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

“Krolia, I appreciate it and all, but I need you to slow down for a second. We literally just got out of a battle for our lives and the universe. I need you to let us breath for a moment.” Lance said with a tired groan. “Especially since some of us are injured.”

“Or unconscious.” Pidge’s voice bit out. “Shiro is still out.” 

“Yes, I’m aware Pidge, thank you.” You could hear the exhaustion in his mate’s voice. The other had to have been awake for some time. “Focus on getting us in contact with someone in the coalition please. Not shooting out sarcasm.” 

There was grumbling from the youngest Holt, but otherwise she remained silent. “What about you Lance? You’re bandages need to be changed soon.” Hunk, full of worry and concern.

“When we next land, we can get those changed. Right now though, Lance is going to have to survive. Especially sicne we need to find a planet where we can refuel the Lions energy cores.” Coran spoke. 

“Well, it doesn’t help that Coran put all the medical supplies with us and Blue.” Allura admitted. “So he is correct. Lance will have to due until we can get him the correct supplies.”

“What about the medical supplies that are normally in the Lions?” Keith.

“Used up from a few missions ago and we hadn’t had time to resupply them.” Hunk admitted.

Shiro grunted silently as he pushed himself up, pushing himself so that he could be by his mate’s side. 

“We’ll worry about it later. Keep trying to contact someone Pidge, the rest of us will find a place to land soon, hopefully with something we can use to refuel the Lions. Coran, if you know what to use, then help Pidge in both contact and tracking it down.” 

“Well, you’ve definitely come into the leader role.” Keith chuckled on the screen from where Shiro could now see. He had grown a massive amount, much broader in the shoulders and sharper in the face. He had a long scar on one of his cheeks, a burn that had turned purple from the looks of it. 

“I…always knew…he could.” Shiro rasped as he placed a hand onto the back of the pilot’s chair with a grin. 

Shrieks and screams was his answer, along with two arms that wrapped tightly around his neck, followed by dark purple wings that wrapped around them. “Shiro….” Tears glistened from the eye that he could see, along with relieved chirps and trills. “Shiro.” 

“I know.” He whispered back with reassuring growls and chirps back. “I’m sorry I left for so long.” 

“Not your fault.” Lance sobbed as he buried his face into his mate’s neck. “I’m just glad to have you back.”

“For real this time too. I promise.” He assured as he too buried his nose into his own mate’s neck. Squeezing tightly and praying he would never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Honestly, this one almost killed me. Mostly because I had two avenues that I wanted to take with this one. 
> 
> One is the one that you just read. The road where all five paladins went to retrieve Shiro and bring him back home where he belonged. 
> 
> Then the other option where they left him until they were finished with fighting Lotor and the whole five years passed and all that fun jazz. Which would leave Shiro a whole hell of a lot older than he already is than Lance. 
> 
> Either way, I think this turned out really well. I hope you all enjoyed it and I’m sorry it took so long to get it written and up loaded. Let me know what ya’ll all think about it!
> 
> I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.  
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.
> 
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255  
>  Bullying: 1-800-420-1479  
>  Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288  
>  Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
>  Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433  
>  Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438  
>  Depression: 1-630-482-9696  
>  Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525  
>  Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330  
>  Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673  
>  Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
